Broken Promises: The story of a stolen heart
by mixed feelings
Summary: Seshumi Ishtar was a tortured soul wandering to Domino City for guidance and comfort. When she falls into the clutches af Marik, what will she do? PG-13 for curse words(both kinds), and the slight intensity of the story. Also a bit of romance towards the
1. Welcome to Domino City

Hello! This is my first fic I've been working on for a while. Please give any insight, help, "man that was awesome!" type reviews. Please limit flames. Thanx. Now presenting. the fanfic!! By the way I do not own YGO but it's on my wish list! I only own the mysterious girl and her name.  
  
I turned another corner as fast as I could in the old egyptian tomb. Out of the corner of my eye I could see light, knowing they were closing in on me. My golden hair flustered over my eyes as I sped up, every pinpoint in my body desperately screaming in vain. Voices rang through the hallway, I didn't have much time. The light of the doorway burned my weak eyes, but I had found an escape. Thank Ra, an escape.  
  
Yugi and Yami sat bored in the Kame Game store. "I guess we have to wait until Marik makes his next move," Yugi sighed. "Yes, Yugi, it seems so," the pharaoh replied. "Until he makes a move, we are stuck here." Suddenly Yami cried out in pain, and gripping his head, fell to the floor. "Yami!" Yugi screamed, rousing his friend. "There's," Yami stammered, "There's a new millennium item, and it's headed our way!"  
  
The bus jumped again as it wandered down the winding road. The girl was sitting, doddling with her golden spikes of hair. She had obviously been in tears, her face streaming with them. Reading her luggage tag, it read "Seshumi Ishtar, Egypt." I wonder what brought her all the way from Egypt? Anyway, I figured I'd be nice. The bus slowly stopped and she rose. This was my chance. I held open the door and greeted her by saying, "Welcome to Domino City."  
  
"Are you sure, Yami?" Yugi asked, quite worried. "Yes", he replied, "The person I sense may not possess the millennium item, but they are truly destined to hold one." Suddenly Tristan walked through the door. "Hey guys, look at the girl I met at the city bus station! She's cute!" A girl slowly walked in behind him, head down. A suitcase followed behind her. She seemed tall for her age, about 13 or 14. Long blonde hair, spiked at the top, (AN; cross Bokura and Marik's bangs, then about hip long gold hair.) covered her eyes. "Um, hi," she muttered, still eyeing the floor. "Hi!" Yugi said, excited. "Are you new?" "Um, yeah," she replied. "Where are you from?" Yami asked, curious. 'I've seen her before, I know it. Even though she's covering her face, I know. I know I've seen her. But from where?' Yami thought, still eyeing the mysterious girl. "She's from Egypt!" Tristan said. "Excuse me," the girl said, "I should really find where I am staying. It has been wonderful to meet you all, yet I must be going. Oh, and my name's Seshumi. Seshumi Ishtar." The girl turned around, and slowly walked out the door. "I hope we meet again soon," she smiled, and gave a thumbs up before leaving. After waiting a few seconds, Yami whispered to Yugi, "It's her!"  
  
"What do you mean, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I mean that she's the one I sensed earlier. She's the one destined to the millennium item," Yami answered. "Wait a second," Tristan thought (AN: for once!), "Isn't Ishtar Marik's last name? And she's from Egypt." "Are you saying that she could be on Marik's side?" Yugi asked. "No," Yami said, "She didn't feel evil. All I could sense was pure." "But still," Tristan said, "Maybe we should keep an eye on her." "Quite right," Yami agreed. Then Yugi got a slightly evil smirk on his face. He knew what this was about. "Tristan," he snickered, "You just want to go out with her, don't you?" Tristan instantly turned red. "I-um-well. Heh," he stammered, still quite red. "I knew it!" Yugi yelled in triumph. "Well, at any rate, we should try to help her in whatever she needs," Yami said, "She is from Egypt after all."  
  
Seshumi compared the address on her slip of paper to the identical one on the mailbox. 'This must be the place,' she thought, 'I can't wait to meet my older brother, Marik.' She rang the doorbell once, then stepped back, trying as best as she could to keep a smile on her face. She had faced so much in Egypt. she didn't want to think about it. Hopefully Marik could heal the mental wounds inflicted upon her at such a young age. Again, she didn't want to think about it. The door suddenly swung open. A boy of about seventeen stood behind the door. His tan skin complimented his light hair, and his violet eyes. He smiled sweetly at her, then said, " You're Seshumi, aren't you? I'm Marik. Come on in."  
  
Seshumi slowly walked in, suitcase trailing behind. She looked around. The house seemed nice enough. Better than where she used to live. Unknowing to her, Marik smirked evilly as he slowly closed the front door.  
  
"So," Marik whispered, "You thought Egypt was hell?" Seshumi turned around. Tears started to swell in her eyes, but she managed to hold them back, and nodded silently. She remembered the beatings, the starvation, being locked in a room alone.it was hell alright. Marik smiled in understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. The bastards did the same thing to me. Look." He pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing intricate tattoos marked on his skin. "Did they get you?" Seshumi looked down, and shook her head. They hadn't gotten her in that way, but they had tried. She barely escaped with her life. "No? Well did they give you anything? Possibly something that looks like this," he held out his hand. In it was a piece of paper with a certain scripture on it. The scripture of a millennium item. Seshumi looked at it carefully. She had seen the symbol before, but where? She knew she hadn't seen it in Egypt; it was a fresh memory. Which meant. "I personally don't own something with that scripture on it, but I met someone today who does." Marik smirked. "Good.tell me ALL about them."  
  
Yugi sat impatiently on the phone. Finally someone picked up. "Hello, Isis? We have a situation. There's a new millennium item, and it's here. We think it's possible the owner is related to Marik.to you. Do you know a Seshumi Ishtar?" Isis listened in shock. Is it possible that Seshumi would still be alive? She knew the torture she had endured, even as a young child. Had she escaped? If she had, she would have gone to one person. Marik. She knew Marik only as the sweet and loving boy he used to be, not the monster he had become. If he got a hold of her, Seshumi probably wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Marik was Seshumi's foundation, the only thing that kept her going. If she found out about Marik. "Yugi, I need to ask you a favor." Her normally strong voice quivered. "Find Seshumi quickly, and take her to where you are. I'll be there soon." Yugi heard the blip blip blip and hung up. "Yami, we've got some work to do." 


	2. Should I really be doing this?

Hello! I just want to start off this chapter with a survey! First, who do you think would best be suited for Seshumi? Don't be an idiot and say Tristan or a yaoi pairing; this is NOT that kind of fic. Besides, I don't want people to throw up. If you would like to add a character in my fic, you're lucky! In your review, give a bio and how they would fit into the story. Best one wins! Good luck everyone. Now on to the fic!  
  
Seshumi finished explaining to Marik about Yugi, with his "tall spikes of hair" and "kinda purplish eyes." Marik listened with interest, and when she finished said, "Oh, that reminds me. Follow me. Seshumi?" Seshumi sat, eyes closed, trying again to hold back tears. "Seshumi?" She looked up at him. "I'm so glad, that I'm finally here with you. It really means a lot to me. I hope, I hope I can stay with you this time." She ran into him, crying on his shoulder. He looked at her in sadness, and a piece of his heart broke from the icy cage it was enclosed in. 'Should I really be doing this?' he thought. An evil voice filled his mind. 'This was your choice, Marik, go along with it.' He knew the voice was true. So he just hugged her tightly, and whispered softly, "Come with me, Seshumi."  
  
Isis arrived at the Kame Game Store. She slammed the door open. Fury adorned her face. "Where IS she? Where is Seshumi?" Yami hurried to her, trying to calm her. "We're trying to find her right now. Everyone's looking." Isis quivered, tears staining the mascara on her eyes. "I can't let her find out.I can't let that bastard."Yami shushed her softly with his finger. "We're doing all we can." Suddenly Joey ran through the door. "Yug' we got her number!"  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! A cliffie! I know it's short, but the first chapter was ssssssssooooooooo long! Just put up with it dammit! I wrote them on New Years after getting four hours of sleep. Nya! Nya! Well, please R&R! Ja ne! 


	3. I'm Ryou Bakura

Hello again! I hope that you've enjoyed everything so far. I only have one review! * sobs * Oh, well. Anyway, I just want to be sorry for not doing a disclaimer. Sorry! Disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own Yugioh, alright?! I only own Seshumi, and her name, which I made up.  
  
Yugi tapped quickly on the telephone keys. Could he find Seshumi in time? He hoped so. Isis was in tears, and the girl he had met was in trouble. The phone rang. RRRRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg.... Ring. Ring. Ri-"Hello?"  
Yugi recognized that voice. Seshumi's. "Hey, Seshumi!" he tried to sound casual, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. "W-who is this?" she asked cautiously. "Yugi. Sorry," he replied. "Y-uh-You left a bag at the game store. Come pick it up." "Oh," Seshumi giggled. "I'll be right there." Blip, Blip, Blip. She hung up. Yugi hoped it was because she was on her way. 7:22  
  
Seshumi hung up the phone. "Marik, I'm going over to Yugi's, ok? He said I left a bag." Marik stepped out of the hallway. He smiled. "Ok, just be sure to come back for dinner. I'm ordering Chinese." "Ok," Seshumi said, then walked out of the door. "Oh, Seshumi, tell them Nabu I said hi." Seshumi popped her head back through the door. "Nabu?" Marik laughed to himself. "That's my nickname. They don't know me as Marik." "Oh," Seshumi replied, and left for the game store. 'I think I'll just put her bags in her room,' Marik thought. It was the least he could do.  
  
Seshumi wandered aimlessly through the night, thinking of her new life. It was so peaceful here in Domino City.she wondered if Isis was here. She left soon after Marik did. and with that millennium thingy. Marik had one too. What were those "millennium items"? Maybe Yugi knew something about them. After all, he did have one. At least, that's what the thing around his neck looked like. 'Maybe I should have one?' she thought. 'Yeah, maybe I should have one.' Suddenly Seshumi heard footsteps behind her. She started walking faster. So did the footsteps. "W-who's there?" she asked quietly. A hand grabbed her shoulder. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Seshumi turned around. A boy, about Marik's age, with silvery light hair and even lighter skin, was smiling sweetly at her. "Oh, heh heh," Seshumi blushed. "It's just, you looked new around here." Seshumi blushed again. This boy actually cared? No one outside of Isis and Marik has actually cared. Seshumi saddened about the thought that she could name the people who cared about her on one hand. "Why are you so sad?" the boy asked. "Oh, I shouldn't be so prying without introducing myself. I'm Ryou Bakura." "Seshumi Ishtar." "Would you like to walk me?" "Uh, um, actually, I'm going to Yugi's game store." "Really? Well, I guess I'll meet you there in about five minutes. I've got to pick something up." Seshumi smiled. "Ok then." Ryou smiled back. "You know, you really should smile more often. It suits you." Saying that, Ryou left into the darkness. 


End file.
